I Heard You
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: You call out for someone to save you from dying outside the quiet streets of Japan.
1. Nowhere To Hide

**Hello everyone!**

**My name is WhatTheCensoredXD and I am a huge fan of My Hero Academia. This story idea just popped into my head a few days ago and would not leave me alone until I wrote it.**

**I tried to make the Reader's descriptions as general as possible! POV is a female-reader though (sorry!)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_

Your right hand clutched tightly on your bloody abdomen and even without looking back, you knew there was a red trail flowing the street. Your left leg weighed like an anchor firmly planted into the seabed which slowed your movements down, but you could not stop. You had to keep going.

_I can't stay. I need to find help. I can't _die!

The streets were eerily quiet as darkness consumed your path. The only source of light were the street lamps which flickered without any rhythm. There was no other living soul in sight and you grunted in anger and pain. You had no idea where you were, but based on the few foreign signs you glanced moments ago you probably were not in your hometown.

"Where the heck did he bring me?" You hissed to yourself. Your friends warned you about him when you two first met. It was silly at first and maybe your friends judged him to quickly (and unfairly). Oh how foolish you were with love blinding your senses. Was it even love?

The man effortlessly wooed you, swept you off your feet (figuratively and literally) and treated you like the queen every woman yearned to feel. He was attentive to your every need without hesitation that you almost felt bad enjoying that sense of power.

But it was all a trap.

As months trickled by, his real self started to seep through the cracks. At first it was the small things like him convincing you to spend less time with your friends because they disrupted the intimate moments between the two of you. You were a tad suspicious, but did not want to upset him; however he was always angry or annoyed with you not answering his phone calls or text messages quickly. You felt guilty and awful and thought maybe you caused the fights. So you apologized and he kissed you with so much passion that it overwhelmed you.

Soon he started pulling you away from your family.

"_Don't you love me?_" He would always say and stared at you with hurtful eyes. You did love him and you cursed yourself for being too paranoid. Although you stayed with him, every day felt a challenge that left you tired and scared. You could not relax; one wrong move and he might explode into a fit of rage. He was slowly controlling your life and you decided enough was enough; it was not healthy for you to constantly live in a state of fear and you knew it.

So you broke it off with him.

Now it was like a cat-and-mouse game between the two of you. Only it was more gruesome and toyed with your life which was fleeing by the second. Your body screamed in agony but you needed to push through. You could not stop. Not now!

You raised your bruised chin and blinked.

_What's that-t?_

There were lights with people mingling by the windows and you almost wept with joy. Someone can help and save you from this nightmare, but first you needed to grab their attention. You hobbled towards the large metal door as if the floor beneath you would crumble into dust in seconds. The adrenaline inside you shifted into full gear as you stretched your body towards the finish line.

Your bloody hand pounded the door.

"HELP!" You shrieked into the air. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

_Clank_

"PLEASE, SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

_Clank, Clank_

"HELP!"

Red handprints were plastered carelessly against the cool metal door. Your eyes couldn't see the windows, but could the people not hear you? Hear your desperate cries for help? Your heart was beating loudly that maybe, just maybe it was drowning out your screams. Damn your heart and you grunted in annoyance. Your right hand slipped away from your abdomen and curled into a fist.

_I can't die…I just can't…please…_

You needed to make yourself louder because death was _not_ an option.

"HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE! _PLEASE_!" You banged with such force that you almost swore you left a dent on the door. Maybe you can break this door down. Maybe you can trigger the alarm system which could alert the people by the windows. They will see you and protect you from the danger creeping behind you.

_Yes…_

That was a good plan.

_Yes… _

You needed to do it.

_YES_

You will do it!

Both hands were wild animals as they hammered the solid entryway. Your breath became heavier and shakier which sent small trembles throughout your injured body. You were exerting too much energy that your right side staggered itself towards the door; you were too weak to hold yourself up now.

Salty tears rolled down your cheeks and stopped just at the tips of your bruised cheek. No one was coming to your rescue and you were going to die. It was only a matter of time before the demon snatched your ankle and dragged you back to that hell-hole you barely escaped from moments ago.

"Sweetheart," a sharp voice echoed behind you which made your back freeze and eyes widen with fear.

_No…_


	2. At Death's Doorstep

"You thought you can push me away? Close me out of your life?"

He chuckled dangerously as his left hand clutched tightly on his right arm. "I'll say, that last shot took me by surprise, but I don't think you'll do it again. You love me, I know you do. Deep down in your insane mind, you still _need me_."

_NO_!

"Get the hell away from me, you asshole," you roared and spun around into a pathetic defensive position. However, your fiery eyes pierced into his and you wanted to erase that malicious smirk off his face. You growled like a wild animal. "You're _nothing_ to me! You never loved me; you're just an obsessed, immoral bastard who does not have a single good bone in their body!"

"Oh don't be like that, sweetheart," he chided while slowing down his steps. "You wound me with those harsh words, but you're just acting irrational right now so I'll let it slide."

The wind whistled near your ears and gently blew through your hair strands that were mixed with sweat and blood. You were not sure what he was going to do next and your mind tried to come up with another plan. You were trapped and had no where to run or hide.

Or maybe…

"You leave me the fuck alone," you snarled violently. The man laughed at your dangerous spirit and his tongue slithered across his mouth with delight. You were just a toy for his sadistic amusement at the moment. He kept approaching closer to you as if your threats were meaningless to him, but no more.

A gunshot rang out and the man yelled in pain.

The bullet pierced into his chest and he should have collapsed to the ground, but he remained standing. Your fingers trembled near the trigger and prepared to push again.

"I will shoot you again if you don't stop walking towards me," you threatened him with narrowed eyes. "I'll make sure you won't get to see another day, even if it means I have to kill you."

The gun slipped through your fingers and the ground suddenly disappeared from your feet. The pressured around your throat tighten and you started to float. All that spunk you had seconds ago clouded your senses and you forgot about the man's powerful quirk: telekinesis.

_Shit_!

"You ungrateful, _bitch_," he furiously spat out. His eyes were pitch black with multiple veins slowly surfacing across his face. Your fingers started clawing imaginary rope strangling your neck and your vision was growing weaker by the minute. You needed air and your legs kicked wildly like a fish out of water. You can't speak which means you can't scream for help. No one was going to rescue you now.

You told yourself you were not going to die, yet here you were: almost on death's doorstep.

_No…I can't give up. _

_I need to try…one last time…_

"P-please…h-hel..p," you croaked so lowly that you almost didn't hear yourself.

_I lost. _

One tear ran down your cheek and you accepted your fate as the light in front of you grew brighter.

The invisible rope untangled itself from your throat and you suddenly fell into…a pair of arms? You struggled to open your eyes and it was difficult to make out the silhouette above you with your vision wavering non-stop.

The silhouette was swaying sideways making you dizzy, but you caught the sight of a rowdy, green bush that was someone's hair. He was glowing everywhere and although you did not know who this mysterious person was, the careful grasp he had around you was more than enough to make you realize you were safe.

_I won._

You then passed out.


	3. The Awakening

You panicked when your body refused to move.

_Oh no!_ _He's still holding me!_ _Shit, shit, shit_!

But wait…you felt something soft underneath you and you were breathing despite it being a bit difficult at the moment. The darkness that engulfed your vision vanished and your eyes noticed a blue ceiling. As your eyesight cleared, you turned your head towards the right and saw a gray door; towards your left was an open window with the sunlight shinning through the glass.

You slowly sat upright with your left arm keeping yourself balanced on the bed. Your eyes glanced at all the bandages wrapped around your body making you wonder if you had any clothes on. There was a small migraine throbbing on the left side of your head and you wondered what in the world just happened.

You turned you gaze from the windows to the door and a slight pain immediately shot throughout your sore body; you hissed loudly before realizing your abdomen still hurt although it was unbearable like that night…

_Wait a minute, is he here? What if he finally trapped me again? Where the hell am I?_

Millions of questions rushed through your head making your migraine worse and you wished you can shut your brain up for just a few seconds. An old lady's voice boomed into the room which made the questions go silent and you snapped your head towards her. She was very short as the ends of her lab coat lazily swept around her feet. She even had a large…syringe being used as a cane?

You assumed she was some sort of medic based on her appearance and she walked closer towards you. You also noticed she continued talking, only…you could not understand her one bit.

You tilted your head in confusion.

The elderly woman stopped; the two of you stared at each other and you extended your right hand, beckoning her to come closer. Finally your fingertips gently slid underneath her visor and touched the temple of her forehead. You briefly closed your eyes and concentrated before a wave rolled throughout your body.

"Can you understand me now?"

"Yes," you mumbled and the woman hummed. Your right hand nervously gripped the white sheets that were covering you. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Calm down, sweetie, you're okay," she reassured with a soft smile. "You shouldn't put too much pressure on yourself, it's not good for your recovery. My name is Recovery Girl and you are in my office here at U.A. High School."

"U.A. High School," you repeated the name that was foreign to your mouth. It sounded familiar to you; probably you caught the name somewhere on social media.

One of Recovery Girl's gloved fingers tapped on your bandaged arm. "Your injuries were quite severe when Midoriya rushed you in here. There was even a trail of blood that I'm sure you lost a lot. It was coming from the stab wound on your right abdomen."

Recovery Girl shook her head. "If that knife went just a few millimeters down, I'm afraid you wouldn't even be alive."

_Oh gosh_. You wanted to vomit. You barely escaped death. You would have been dead if Midoriya did not save you. Was he the one that held you carefully in his glowing arms?

"Who's Midoriya?"

"Oh he's a bright, young student from Class 1-A here at U.A," she answered. "When he brought you to my office, he refused to leave. That poor boy was so worried for you. It wasn't until Todoroki dragged him out that his legs started to move again. Oh to have a hero's heart."

Her voice wavered as you started to lose focus again. All of a sudden you were tired and your eyes were fighting to stay open. Recovery Girl gently pushed your body back down onto the bed.

"Looks like you should rest again," her voice echoed above you. "Probably using your Quirk was not the best idea. I will let Principal Nezu know that you at least woke up from your slumber. You'll be up in an hour or so, trust me."


	4. A Tearful Reunion

You finally got dressed in a white blouse and some loose black trousers that reached just above your ankles. There were still bandages tightly wrapped around your abdomen, but at least you were not limping and your throat felt much better. The door creaked open and Recovery Girl finally returned, but this time a little white animal enthusiastically popped out from behind her.

"_Hello there!_" the strange animal beamed in your language. He wore a crisp, clean suit and you blinked a couple of times to make sure your mind was not playing any tricks on you. "_Please let me introduce myself: I am Principal Nezu of U.A. High School. We are so glad you are feeling much better now, but I never doubted Recovery Girl's skills one bit. She is the heart of this school after all, repairing any damages our students receive while they undergo their hero training._"

Your shoulders relaxed at his cheerful voice. It was strange to see an animal talking, but who were you to judge at this point.

"_Recovery Girl informed me of your healing progress and your resourceful quirk,_" he continued and strolled towards you."_I did not want to put more stress on your body, so I thought it would be better to speak with you in your native tongue._"

"Thank you," you answered quietly and inhaled some air into your chest before releasing it through your nose. "Is it possible to see the student who—"

"_Rescued you?_" He finished your question. You nodded. "_Of course! He should be at his dormitory since there are no classes today. Please, let me escort you over there._"

The walk felt forever when in reality it was just fifteen minutes. Principal Nezu dominated the conversation and made sure to slow down his pace for you. As he chattered on, your focus was on that dreadful night: your ex-boyfriend, the blood on your hands, the concrete sidewalk slipping away from your feet. The memories were charging at you like a tsunami wave and you were in its path. Your stupid feet were stuck, you couldn't escape; why can't you _freaking move_—

"_We're here_!"

The wave disappeared and your eyes gawked at the huge dormitory standing in front of you. The sign above you read '1-A Alliance" and underneath it were two large sets of double doors. Principal Nezu urged you to follow him and your legs finally took their steps closer to the dorms.

The rambunctious principal opened the door with delight.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" He greeted the students with a large smile. Everyone in the common area stopped what they were doing and their eyes focused on the new visitors entering their safe haven. You were embarrassed at the amount of attention bombarded at you and your ears picked up a few gasps from the group.

Suddenly a boy with viridian, messy hair met your gaze and you stopped breathing for a moment. Was this him? Was this the Midoriya that Recovery Girl was talking about? The one who rushed you to the nurse's office even though you were on the brink of death?

This sweet-looking, precious boy who doesn't seem like he could hurt a _water droplet_?

_Water droplet? _You thought to yourself. _I'm losing my damn mind alright_.

You saw the guilt in his emerald eyes dissolve as astonishment took over his face. He probably did not expect to see you walking or even breathing. Recovery Girl did say you lost so much blood on the way to her office and who knows how much was out on the street.

Without hesitation, you marched towards the teenage boy before stopping just a few inches from him. You heard how his breath hitched, his green irises staring into yours as your fingertips touched his forehead. A shiver exploded down your spine and your hand landed on his right shoulder.

Suddenly your arms engulfed around his thin frame as tears dangerously gathered in your eyes.

The memories from that night played through your head like a film reel. Everything was coming back to you: the pain from your legs that were hobbling down the dark streets; your blood rushing down your pants; your hands desperately pounding and scratching against the steel door; and your banshee screams piercing into the air in hopes of someone rescuing you.

Everything was coming back and the tsunami wave finally crashed against you.

The first tear flowed down your face.

"You saved my life" you wept into his ear as your right hand grasped his gray shirt. Your body was shaking uncontrollably as more cries escaped your mouth. "You saved me, you saved me, you saved me-e."

Midoriya's arms encircled around you and you welcomed the warmness of his grasp. Your head collided against his chest as your legs transformed into jello. You collapsed down to your knees, bringing Midoriya with you, but he did not care.

"You saved me!" you cried harder as if you did not believe what you said was true. So you just kept repeating those same words into his ears like a broken record.

His teeth clenched and soon felt salty tears rolling down his cheeks.

You were alive despite your blood staining his gloves. You were alive despite how ghostly pale you looked when he caught you before you hit the concrete floor. You were alive despite how you were barely breathing in his arms.

He swore to himself he will be the hero that would be strong enough for no one to worry about him. To save anyone who lies in the path of danger even if it costs him his own life.

That's the hero he'll be.

"I'm so sorry I could not be there sooner," he choked out his apology. "I'm so sorry. But you I heard you."

He tighten his grip around you.

"I heard you…" he whispered with his eyes shut tight. "You are finally safe again, I promise you."

You believed him, so you never let go.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my work! It really means a lot, especially since it's been a while since I wrote fanfic on this site. If you have any questions about this story, please feel free to reach out!**

**Additionally, please do not plagiarize this story. It is not cool and I will not hesitate to take immediate action. This happened to me a few years back. I have uploaded this story on AO3 and will soon post it on Wattpad and my own tumblr page.**

**Again, I apologize if I ruined your favorite shirt or non-waterproof mascara (sorry!)**

**(I'm sounding like Midoriya, yikes)**


End file.
